Jeck and the Extraterrestrial Guests
by GreatOverseer
Summary: In 2009 Jeck the jouster is on a winning streak. But when a Guest fleet comes, will he not only lose his position, but also lose his life?


The noob materialized out of the spawner. He scratched his head, wondering what the buzzing noise was. That was his last thought as the fiery blue and red blurs ran him through and killed him.

On one of the blurs was a user. His name was Jeck. He lived to ride the blurs across the desert alone. On the other blur, however, was a griefer. He was called McBrander, and a mean calloused griefer he was, too. McBrander was a pro at riding in armed or unarmed jousting matches, sometimes against twenty or more users, all of which he decimated in less than five seconds. But Jeck wouldn't let himself be brought down by a griefer. He swerved out of the way of his opponent's sword and brought a sideways attack of his own. McBrander decided to put away his sword and try a different tactic; he reached for his powerball gun.

The rubber sphere shot past Jeck and hit a lone cactus on a rock, which then decided to commit suicide for no apparent reason. Powerball after powerball shot past Jeck's blue blur, while McBrander's red blur was still taking no hits from Jeck's sword. Finally, McBrander did something most people would never dream of doing: he attached a rocket full of gunpowder to his wrist and shoved it at Jeck's blue blur. And missed. He tumbled out of his blur and landed flat on the searing desert ground. He screamed as his body sizzled and spat and boiled over with a digitized red foam that instantly solidified on the hard dry gigablock.

Trapped by this prison of red foam, McBrander could only watch helplessly as his body disintegrated slowly and painfully. When it was over there was only a body sized brown stain and a ROBLOXian skull left of McBrander the griefer.

Jeck slowed his blur down and waved at the crowd that had congregated to watch this joust. The crowd wasn't actually standing on the ground, but was packed onto a floating platform ten blox off the ground. They waved and beamed at him, and gave him multiple rounds of applause.

Suddenly there came through the air a thin whining noise. The crowd swiveled to the azure sky, for the sound was coming from above. Jeck lifted his head. The drone continued. Jeck frowned.

Out of the sky swooped a disc-shaped aircraft. It flew twenty meters over the ground and fired rockets at Jeck. Jeck spurred his blur back into action and together the saucer and he started the second half of the joust.

Jeck threw a powerball at the UFO. The UFO dodged and shot another rocket at him, which whistled past his ear. Breathing heavily, Jeck eased his blur up, up, up into the air, at level with the UFO. Inside the cockpit he saw, through the dome of glass, a Guest. The Guest looked over at him and pressed a button. A rocket spurted out of the hull and roared towards him.

Jeck knew three things at that moment. He knew A) that the rocket was certainly bound to kill him if he didn't do something, B) he was dreadfully frightened by the rocket, and C) he was all out of powerballs. Jeck fished around in his inventory, and immediately came up with a fact D, which was that he had his sword. He then used this sword to block the rocket as it came towards him and send it back at the Guest.

The rocket struck and the UFO blew apart in a shower of debris.

Score one for the home team, Jeck thought triumphantly. His triumph was immediately smothered by the appearance in the sky of two more UFOs, each powered by Guests, and a rather larger and more oval UFO which had to be the mothership.

The two UFOs hemmed him in from both sides and fired multiple rockets at him. Jeck deflected most of them, but one struck his arm and ripped it off. He screamed. It was lucky for him that he still had his sword arm, because one rocket nearly took off his head as well.

After the deflected rockets had rebounded into both of the Guest ships, kiling them, Jeck looked behind him. The mothership was gaining on him. Jeck decided to give his blur a miss and leaped off the transport onto the mothership's hull. A Guest popped out from a hatchway, and took out a sword. Jeck dodged the initial blows and struck off its head.

But another Guest had come up from the body of the craft while Jeck had been busy with the first one, and launched a rocket from its rocket launcher at him. Jeck heard the searing noise of it, twisted around, ducked, rolled, and buried his sword deep into the Guest's belly, stealing its rocket launcher along the way. The dead Guest rolled off the ship and fell to the ground.

Jeck now advanced down the hatchway that had been frequented by the Guest with the launcher. He found himself in an odd room, covered with pictures of Guests doing heroic things. There were a few Guests in an adjacent room, sitting on benches and grabbing weapons from their lockers. Jeck stealthily crept past the room.

A Guest noticed him and began firing paintballs. Jeck heard the noise of about a dozen Guests arming themselves and aiming at him. He looked at the powerballs, launchers, slingshots, and paintball guns. He grinned, and as the projectiles arced towards him deflected them all and destroyed the locker room. The locker room floor gave in and plunged the remaining Guests to the ground. Jeck continued, ignoring the inferno behind him.

He came at last to the large control room, which had a domed glass roof and had a radius of about ten meters. There were some Guests, this time more heavily armed and armored than the norm. They had no brickbattling weapons, instead having guns and much faster rocket launchers. Jeck rolled on the floor towards a control console as the rockets and bullets whizzed overhead and the overpowered Guests leaped to his position.

One Guest caught up to him and pointed a gun at his head. Jeck, in a certainly suicidal move, jammed his sword into the barrel of the gun and clogged it, making it explode and destroy the Guest's armor. The Guest took a swing at his head, but Jeck cut off the Guest's arm and then his head in that order.

The other Guest (there had been two to start with) roared silently and charged. Jeck stepped aside, and the Guest electrocuted itself on a broken console. The metal armor fried the Guest alive, and soon all that was left was a pile of ash and some glowing armor plates, rapidly cooling.

Jeck looked around at the cabin. There was a large red button on the wall labeled "SELF DESTRUCT" in big capital letters. He ran over and punched it. A voice came from the ceiling.

"Warning," it blared nasally. "Ship will self destruct in two minutes. Warning, ship will self destruct in two minutes."

A panel in the center of the floor slid back, and a command chair came up from it. Sitting on it was a Guest. The Guest didn't have the normal Guest hat, but an OBC hard hat. It also carried a staff with a skull on top. The leader, for leader it was, stepped down from the throne and banged its staff on the ground.

At once, Guests sprang from the floor. Jeck tried to move away but found himself surrounded by the things. He panicked.

The Guest leader stepped forward into the ring of Guests and drew a sword. Jeck raised his sword, aware of the pain in the spot where his arm used to be. The leader attacked first, with ferocity. Jeck deflected the attack, and the Guest did a searing underhand that caught Jack unawares. He just managed to dodge and swipe with his sword at the Guest's hard hat. The Guest shot its hand up to deflect the blow and made the air swirl with a fast-paced attack from all sides. Jeck had to dodge some, and deflect others. One swing cut the side of his face leaving a long gash that luckily wasn't too deep. Jeck held his face away from the blades and swung. The Guest did a frontflip and landed behind him. It raised its sword to his neck.

Then the wall blew inwards.

Jeck's blur sliced through the cabin and caught the Guest, sending it tumbling into the sudden gaping hole and onto the ground below. The remaining Guests tried to escape the blur, but it snagged them and tossed them over the side.

Jeck leaped onto his blur and commanded it to escape the ship. The blur shot out, just as the mothership started to complain from the engine area and give off black smoke. Then there was a hot lick of heat on the back of Jeck's neck, and when he looked behind him there was a fireball roaring away into the air.

He landed his blur on a patch of nonlethal ground and walked off. His arm was quickly replaced by an attendant doctor, and with triumph the winner walked off into the miraculous sunset.

That was in 2009 when Guests were just starting to rear their heads.

There will always be Guests.


End file.
